


Deidad, aunque sin templo

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por supuesto, sus libros nunca acumulan polvo, porque si hay algo en lo que Jason es meticuloso es con sus libros y con sus pistolas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deidad, aunque sin templo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Deidad, aunque sin templo, es Galatea.
> 
> Y no hay reboot, y eso. Tampoco hay Góngora.

Jason tiene pocas cosas importantes en su vida, pero siempre encuentra algún agujero en el que puedan acumular polvo. Por supuesto, sus libros nunca acumulan polvo, porque si hay algo en lo que Jason es meticuloso es con sus libros y con sus pistolas. No puede guardar tantos como le gustaría, se mueve demasiado y explota demasiadas cosas, pero en su estantería siempre hay un humidificador y desterró cualquier tipo de insecto de su piso destartalado. Saca el mejor partido a lo que tiene, en eso nadie puede culparle. 

Se queda dormido en el sofá, en una posición imposible y con el brazo en cabestrillo. Cuando abre un ojo, Tim es una mancha borrosa, roja y negra, que se inclina en la estantería abierta y repasa uno de los libros con el índice. Arrastra la yema a lo largo de todo el lomo, y los dientes de Jason chirrían, se muerde el interior de la mejilla. 

—Cuidado con eso, están tapados por algo. 

Tim salta en el sitio. Es adorable, hasta cierto punto, como un pajarillo al que agarrar con el puño mientras intenta escaparse. Sacude la cabeza y el pelo le cae sobre los ojos. El cuello le mata, moverse no es una opción, y el alcohol está lejos. Pues bien. 

Gruñe y se encoge sobre sí mismo. Tim sonríe con autosuficiencia y se cruza de brazos, apoya la espalda contra su estantería.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

Jason cierra los ojos con fuerza, aprieta los párpados hasta que sólo hay puntos de luz en su horizonte y el dolor de cabeza cesa un instante. Hunde el rostro contra el brazo del sillón y su voz sale distorsionada. 

—Necesito que dejes de colarte en mi puta casa.

No querría tener que mudarse. Le gusta el barrio. Sería mucho más fácil meterle un balazo entre ceja y ceja, pero mancharía sus estanterías, y la sangre sale mal de las mesas de IKEA. 

Escucha pasos alejándose, pero no la puerta (la ventana, Drake entra por la ventana) abriéndose, no será tal su suerte. Al cabo de unos segundos los pasos vuelven, y Jason golpea la frente contra el sofá, con la esperanza de atravesarlo, o al menos quedar inconsciente de nuevo. 

Los dedos de Tim rozan su cuello, y Jason sólo abre un ojo, lo suficiente para ver el vaso de agua que le tiende y el calmante en su mano.

Y sus pistolas tan lejos.

Se deja incorporar, su brazo cuelga inerte y sus piernas parecen pura mantequilla. Los rasguños se curan, y recuperará las fuerzas en unas horas, pero el orgullo. Ah, el orgullo. Le acepta el vaso a regañadientes, y el crío se sienta frente a él, en el suelo y con las piernas cruzadas. 

Es mayor para lo que parece. Con su traje rojo y la capucha a la espalda se le antoja como un niño jugando a los superhéroes. Al fin y al cabo es lo que hacen los murciélagos. Incluso Bruce. Todos son niños en el fondo. 

—¿Te vale esta distancia o voy a ganarme otro codazo?

Habla con la voz áspera y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. La mirada de Jason se desvía, del libro que Tim ha dejado mal colocado en su estantería, al golpe violeta que se extiende rápidamente por su mejilla. Se toma la pastilla de un trago, acaba el contenido del vaso casi en el mismo. 

—¿Mi firma?

Tim levanta dos dedos y hace una mueca cuando roza el golpe. 

—Tu codo, no te des tanta importancia. Aunque he comprobado que tienes niveles ocultos —gira el rostro lo suficiente como para dirigirle una mirada fugaz a sus libros.

Jason escupe la risa. 

—Y mi dicción no está nada mal tampoco, pero mala suerte para ti, no soy florista. 

Las facciones de Tim se suavizan. Se humedece los labios y se le nota la incomprensión en el rostro. Por supuesto. Niño rico. Criado por Dick. Un desperdicio, desde luego. _Aow, wouldn’t it be loverly_ , tararea sin darse cuenta y deja el vaso en la mesilla con un golpe sonoro. 

—¿Qué mierda os enseñan en el colegio? —se mete los dedos entre el pelo y se da cuenta de que le duele hasta el cuero cabelludo. 

Entre imágenes borrosas y jaqueca, recuerda vagamente el suelo mojado. Parte de su cara acabó arañada precisamente así, apretando los dientes y arrastrándose hasta una esquina de la calle. 

Hasta que llega el caballero de brillante armadura y, por supuesto, Jason tiene que agredirle.

Se ríe contra la palma de su mano.

—Es posible que tengas una contusión.  
—Es posible que... —Jason repite, aún contra su mano, y su risa cambia a temblor, y cierra los puños hasta clavarse las uñas.   
—No debería haberte dejado dormir.  
—No creo que puedas _dejarme_ hacer nada. 

Aunque le arden los ojos y los músculos, y necesita golpearle otra vez, es su saludo. Tim lo entiende. Cree. O no estaría aquí, no le habría encontrado en la calle. Sobre todo ahora que Bruce está-

Sobre todo.

Le duele la cabeza. 

—Coloca bien mi libro, si no quieres que te reviente la cara contra la encimera de la cocina —se masajea las sienes despacio. 

Tim se incorpora con dificultad. “Eso está mejor,” y le revuelve el pelo con una mano, el pequeño cabrón. Si Jason pudiera mover el brazo, cualquiera de los dos, le retorcería la muñeca. 

Le ve recolocar el libro en la estantería, y luego sus dedos repasan el resto de la fila, y una fila más abajo, decidiéndose por un tomo pequeño y rojo, que hace que Jason gruña. 

—Tienes que estar de coña. 

Tim se deja caer a su lado en el sofá, le empuja lo suficiente como para hacerse con un espacio cómodo, y Jason y resopla. Abre _Pigmalion_ por la primera página y con mucho cuidado, sin hacer crujir las hojas, ni siquiera un susurro. “No soy tan inculto,” aunque no alza la mirada cuando lo dice, y Jason sabe que se muerde una sonrisa. 

—No es lo...  
—Mismo. Cierra la boca. Eres peor que Dick —aprieta los labios un segundo—. Eres peor que Damian.

Jason sacude la cabeza y se deja caer hacia atrás, nuca contra el respaldo del sofá y tanto sueño, joder. Sus dedos se enganchan en el tobillo huesudo de Tim, que acaba junto a su rodilla mientras lee. Algo estará haciendo bien, si es peor que la semilla de Satán.


End file.
